Give Me More
by OkinawaIkemen
Summary: AKB48 fic. Sae and Yuki are friends with benefits. But unknown to the other, one wants something more.
1. Chapter 1

Soft palms crawled over the smooth milky skin, filling the somewhat empty room with sighs of bliss. Light kisses being planted on every inch of skin, slowly and leisurely built up hot tension. What were once beautiful locks of dark hair were now beautifully tangled; sweat being freed from its pores.

Struggling to be one, to be united by the bond of ultimate pleasure, both figures tried to push each other off the edge. Their bodies moved in a synchronized rhythm, which built up the aching even more, releasing, one by one, gasps of heavy breathing. Quiet screams of delight were emitted as the skillful hands played the beautiful body like an instrument. Every touch, kiss, and lick only furthered their journey into the clouds of ecstasy, yearning for more than what they already had.

Nails dug into the supple skin, resulting in the formation of bruises, trying to grasp onto what was left of her sanity. The growing ache of pleasure between their legs soon became too unbearable and ended with one final push. It was over.

* * *

Some may think of this as a beautiful experience, which should only be felt with their one and only soul mate.

WRONG.

Meet Miyazawa Sae and Kashiwagi Yuki having one of their typical nights filled with lust.

Sae was the tall, laid-back ikemen who could easily captivate the hearts of many girls by just one flash of her infamous smile and trademark boy-cut. As for Yuki, with porcelain skin, long locks of shining black hair, and the figure of a goddess, she made all the boys and girls turn heads when walking by. Together, these two made up a double threat when seen hand in hand, the ultimate seduction team. Sae and Yuki go a long way back, being inseparable since their paths first crossed each other in junior high. As time went on, the two have been through their share of ups and downs, and eventually found their middle ground for relaxation and resolution: SEX. Both of them possessing good looks and charm, they could have anyone they wanted in their beds in an instant, and they did just that. Neither of them really understood the true meaning of love, deciding to only view it as a temporary escape from their problems. However, Yuki's heart eventually felt knots and twists, feeling the same thing for almost 3 years. But too frightened of freaking Sae away, Yuki chooses to bury deep in her pierced heart, thinking it'll blow over sooner or later. But the feeling still remains there...

* * *

~back to their bed~

After the two finished their "love-making" session, Yuki finally came down from her high with all the feelings returning to her. Turning her head to the side, the left side of the bed was empty. The bathroom door opened as the ikemen returned to her place, snuggling up to her partner.

"Pahhhh! That was great." Sae landed on the bed, Yuki only nodding her head in response. "Hmmm, you okay, Yuki?"

"Peachy!" she responded, the frailty in her voice being evident. Sae crawled closer to her, their noses touching. The ikemen showed her puppy pout in order to get Yuki to tell her. Staring into Sae's brown eyes, instead, Yuki only gave her a short, but passionate kiss. Realizing what she had just done, Yuki tried to cover it up by giggling, Sae then giggling along. Wanting to avoid confrontation, Yuki gave Sae a nose pinch and gave her a friendly kiss goodnight.

"Mouuu, can we sleep together tonight? I don't wanna go to my room." Sae whined since they would normally return to their own rooms after a rendezvous. Unable to resist her puppy gaze, Yuki complied and let Sae snuggle up to her.

"Banzai! Nighty night, Yuk's!"

"Goodnight, Sae."

And the lights were out. Letting a few minutes pass by, once Sae was asleep, Yuki released her suppressed tears from their captivity. Yuki was up for almost 2 hours, her mind and heart being too active to sleep.

"Why can't you be mine?" Then sleep finally hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Yuki slowly arose from her rough slumber, her blurred vision staring at the clock that read 9:23 AM. To her, it was pretty late; good thing she didn't have to work today. Rising from the sheets, a delightful aroma hit her nose as she threw on a robe and made her way to the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Yuki" Sae greeted her friend, the sight catching Yuki totally off guard.

"Ah, ohayou, Sae-chan. Yo-you're...cooking? And in an apron?" Yuki said with shock since she was usually the one to cook.

"Well, I figured you'd be too tired to cook since I did wear you out last night, hmm..." Sae teased her with a funny voice

"Fuck off! You're so full of shit." Yuki joked, the two sharing a good giggle. "Now shut up and cook!" Cooking up some nice Japanese omelets, the two enjoyed another one of their nice mornings.

"Ne Yuki, you okay? Lately you've been kinda off, and so were you last night." the curious ikemen asked with food in her mouth.

"You're delusional, I'm totally cool." Yuki lied through her teeth. In fact, there was something gnawing at her heart; it was the person right in front of her. Over the course of years, Yuki and Sae have always confided in each other all their worries and agonies. But this time, it was one Yuki could not confess. She loved Sae like a sister and friend, but seemingly she began viewing Sae as more than just a love toy. Just like Sae, Yuki was unsure of the true meaning of love, and refused to discuss the topic with her or anyone. What bothered even Yuki more was the harsh reality of Sae flirting with other girls; she knew Sae was a catch. On the other hand, Sae was totally cool with Yuki going for someone else, but she didn't want to. As her friend was out on the town with other girls, Yuki was at home, crying for Sae to come back, confused and lost about what she should do. Petrified she might lose Sae forever, she kept her mouth shut, but she was even more afraid of Sae falling for someone else.

"Hmmm, Sae-chan . . . ."

"Yuk's? HELLO? Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" the ikemen shouted

"Wah, gomen, Sae!" Yuki snapped back to reality, almost falling out of her chair.

"Sorry about that, but listen, I met a real cutie yesterday after work and I'm meeting her today. She said she was gonna bring one of her friends. So you wanna go?" Sae asked.

"Ano, sounds great . . . . . . I guess."

"Sure you're cool? You really have been a little off lately. You don't have to if you don't wanna." Sae said with real sincerity in her voice.

"I think I'll just stay back here. I'm little tired from last night." winking at the ikemen.

"All right then. More for me!...teehee…LALALALA!" Sae put both their dishes away and ran upstairs to get ready for her date. Once Sae disappeared Yuki's stomach was then in a big knot, beginning to feel uneasy about her decision to stay home while Sae frolics with her new friend. While Yuki washed the dishes Sae came hurdling down the stairs sliding into the kitchen, almost crashing.

"Oiii! Be careful."

"Teehee, gomen! I'm just pumped for today." the ikemen declared in excitement. Struggling to hold her tears back, Yuki grabbed Sae's things for her and rushed her out the door.

"Hmm, sure you don't wanna go? It'll be more fun with you there." Sae pouted, trying to convince the stubborn girl, but her mind was set. She knew she couldn't handle seeing Sae with another girl and shoved her out the door in a playful manner.

"You go have fun."

"Thanks, want me to bring you something?"

"I'm okay. Ja ne!"

And Sae was out the door, jumping like a kid loaded on candy. Hearing the door shut Yuki slid down the wall, finally letting her tears fall, then throwing herself on the couch. Being too deprived by her torn heart, soon minutes turned into hours without Yuki even noticing. Finally lifting her head, the clock read 8:38 PM, obviously Sae wasn't coming back anytime soon. Through the years of their friendship, both noticed a pattern: if Sae was out past 6, she wasn't coming back, and if Yuki was out past 9, she wasn't coming back. Apparently, Yuki was a nocturnal, and Sae was an early-bird. Dying from extreme boredom and anxiety, Yuki got off the couch and decided to go out by herself.

Sexing it up a notch, she threw on a fitted white blouse with the first 2 buttons undone, showing off her jaw-dropping cleavage; the blouse hugged her curves perfectly, along with a little see-through action. Next she wore a black mini skirt, which allowed her slim legs to make their appearance. Wanting to feel even more sexy, she chose a pair of 5-inch black Thierry Mugler heels, a pair of silver earrings, and moon crescent necklace that Sae had given her last Christmas. For a second, she felt like changing her mind. But shrugging her feelings for Sae to the side, Yuki was determined to have a fun night alone. Ready to take on the night, Yuki felt the possibility of Sae coming back with some company so she wrote her a note, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Sae was surely having the time of her life with her new friends, Maeda Atsuko and Kuramochi Asuka. Throughout the entire day, Sae escorted the two ladies around downtown Tokyo, shopping most of the time, showing them all the hot spots. As the day almost came to a close, Sae took them dining to a 5-star restaurant to conclude the day.

"Mouu, I'm starving!" whined the excited Asuka.

"Jaa, order whatever you ladies like. It's on me!" Sae said, still full of energy.

"Aww, but we have money so…."

"No no! It's my treat, I asked you two out, so I pay." Sae cut them off, being a true gentle'man.'

While they were figuring out what to order, Yuki then suddenly popped into Sae's mind. Feeling bad about leaving her alone all day, she decided to check up on the poor soul.

* * *

The music in the club was deafening, vibrations being sent throughout every surface in the room. For the last 2 hours Yuki was pounding down shot after shot in attempt to drown Sae out of her mind and heart. Just like the speakers, the intoxicated Yuki was shouting on the top of her lungs, enjoying her delusion. The sexy little angel was now turned into a hot mess. Her shirt was now opened due to her missing buttons, showing her midriff and her makeup was smeared. She tumbled in and out of the dance floor, randomly kissing any person she danced with. Thinking she needed another round, Yuki tried to make her way back to the bar, but ended up in on one of the couches in the other room. With the music now a bit blocked, Yuki heard her phone go off. Looking down, she was surprised to see Sae's number on the screen. Thinking it might be an emergency, Yuki sobered up and answered.

"Uaahwahh...hellur?" Yuki mumbled, trying to find the words to say.

"Hello? Yuki-chan? You there? Can you hear me?"

"Ughhawahh…Sae-chan! Oh yeeahah! Hey whassup?"

"Just having dinner with my friends, wanted to check on you. I hear some music so I take it you went out?"

"Wuahhh…hmm? Oh yeeah, dis place is the shiiet!"

"You don't sound so good, you alright?...Hello? Yuk's? Hello? You there?" Sae started to panic, thinking something could've happened to Yuki. Or maybe was Yuki just having a good time?

"HMMM? What? Sry, gots tah go, laterzzz!" Yuki hung up. "Arghh, Sae baka!" Yuki wiped the sweat from her forehead. The next thing Yuki spotted was a cute looking angel sitting next to her. The pair exchanged glances, and once again, the goddess Yuki got back to her magical work of seduction.

* * *

"Everything alright? Your friend sounds like she's in some trouble." asked the curious Asuka.

"Hmm, I suppose. Just having too much fun." Sae giggled.

The trio resumed eating, having some light conversation. During dinner, Asuka was pretty reserved and shy, as Atsuko was more straight forward. Once their stomachs were stuffed, the three called it a night. Persistent as always, Sae convinced Atsuko to come back to her place, while Asuka was too hesitant and headed on home. Sae was definitely getting some tonight.

"But before we go, let's take a walk." Atsuko suggested.

On the other side of the city, Yuki was completely wasted. For causing too many disruptions, the management had asked Yuki to retire for the night. Plus, someone in the club caught her and her angel in the bathroom having sex. Now that her happy hour was over, all the sense and feeling came back to her, along with her thoughts of Sae. Walking out on the city streets, which had quieted down, Yuki raised her eyes to the clock tower. It was already past midnight. Cold and alone, Yuki rested her aching feet on a bus stop, and began to cry.

"Ugh, it hurts . . . . . . fuck my life . . . . . ."

Glaring at the night sky with tears blurring her vision, her thoughts began to wonder. What was her beloved ikemen doing at this very moment? Probably with that girl she was with today. Just the thought of it made Yuki's heart ache even more. Feeling herself about to fall apart, the fallen angel heard footsteps coming in her direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring from across the street, a slightly beautiful, yet slightly hideous figure caught Sae's attention. A little voice gnawed at the back of her head, telling her to investigate this being. Walking closer and closer, Sae still couldn't decipher who the person was. About to reach her hand forward, Atsuko called out with a cab waiting for them, her feet turning away. As they drove away, the person lifted her head. It was Yuki, completely messed up.

"_Hmm, maybe it was just a homeless person. Hope Yuki's okay_." Sae thought.

Wanting some attention, Atsuko decided to distract the ikemen by snuggling up to her, holding her hand, and burying her head in her neck. Her mind being occupied by Yuki, Sae then felt little pecks on her neck that turned into licks. Atsuko lifted her head to find a pair of soft lips in front of her, shooting a puppy-dog pout. Sae was a sucker for girls who could do cute things like that and was turned on even more. Their lips brushed against each other, quickly filling the cab with hot tension. Pulling apart to get some air, the two were quietly giggling, giving each other sexy comments. Sae, returning to her normal self, slid her hand into Atsuko's shirt, giving her a little jolt. Her body then switched into automatic mode as Sae's light-as-a-feather fingers ran up and down her stomach. Her face flushed a bright red when she opened her eyes and saw the ikemen's infamous smile. Their lips met again with the new sensation of exploring Sae's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Atsuko surrendered as she pulled apart since their patience was growing thin. Her feather fingers then traveled upwards to Atsuko's breasts and pulled her bra up, revealing her hard nubs. Sae then switched on her automatic mode as she nipped and sucked on Atsuko's perfectly-shaped mounds. Unable to hold off any longer, Sae quietly sneaked down and slipped into Atsuko's pants. Sae's tongue worked her magic, and the feeling of getting caught only excited the couple even more. They didn't care if the driver saw. Trying to keep her moans down, Atsuko was getting close until the cab came to a stop once they reached Sae and Yuki's place.

Sae carried her new angel upstairs, while the angel rained kisses on her cheek and neck. Too turned on, Sae didn't even bother to check if Yuki was home or not. They made their way to Sae's room, placing Atsuko on her bed.

"Kawaii~~~ No need to be shy. Just relax and I promise it'll feel amazing . . . . . . . damn, cute girls like you make me crazy." That single comment made all the blood rush to Atsuko's face.

"Nguuhhh, Sae-kun! Don't tease me please…" the weak girl begged.

"Sae-kun, more please." She begged. But not for her; Atsuko wanted to take charge this time. Switching positions, the tall ikemen was sandwiched between Atsuko and the bed, catching her off guard. Her locks of black falling down messily made Acchan look even more sexy. Sae was definitely feeling her.

* * *

~bang bang!~ "Sae-chan!" ~bang!~ "SAEEE!

Right after taking off their clothes, a sudden banging noise from downstairs interrupted them. Thinking it was a burglar, Sae grabbed a bat from Yuki's room and rushed down. Getting closer to the door, Sae saw the silhouette through the glass, and realized it was Yuki.

"YUKI! God, what happened?" Sae caught the fallen angel in her arms, too drunk to stand up straight.

"I-I, huahhp, lost my keys.." Yuki said with a drunk smile on her face.

Sae carried Yuki in and brought her to her bathroom. Sae undressed her and lightly placed her in the tub to wash her off. The strong scent of sweat, alcohol, and sex excreted from Yuki; she surely had a hell of a night. Her body finally cooling down, Yuki's vision sorta cleared and saw the worried, but slightly pissed look on Sae's face. She then started to cry.

"I'm sorry Sae-chan, I'm so sorry."

"No no! Shh shh, it's okay, everything's okay. I'm here, I'm here." Sae said gently, trying to keep her from crying. Forgetting she had a guest for a second, Atsuko put on the closest piece of fabric and walked to the bathroom.

"Nnnn, everything oka...Sae?" Atsuko said, shocked to see Sae with a naked girl.

"Acchan! Ano, this is Yuki." Sae tried to cover the girl up.

"Umm yeah, but what is she doing here? Is she your girlfriend?"

"N-n-no! No! She lives here, we share the place. She came banging on the door."

"Oh, well, I think...I should go."

"No! Please, I'll just put Yuki to bed, then I'll be in." Sae tried to stop her, scared of losing her chances with Atsuko.

"No way, it's cool. Umm, I'm gonna go." Atsuko quickly put on her clothes and called for a cab while Sae begged her to stay. But she was gone. Sae came back upstairs into the bathroom, quietly cussing. Yuki tried to stand and put on her clothes, but was still unable to regain control. Sae helped her get dressed then took her to bed.

"I'm sorry Sae-chan, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine," Sae cut her off. "I just guess it wasn't meant to be." Sae looked down and wiped away the tears of guilt from Yuki. "It was my fault for being a bad friend."

Sae leaned in and gave Yuki a peck on her cheek. "Goodnight, Yuki-chan."

"Sae-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too silly." Sae said gently

"No, I...love you." And she pulled Sae in for a life-changing kiss.

"I've loved you for a long, long time."

"Umm, Yuki...yo-you're drunk. Just go to bed." Sae stuttered as she was shocked by Yuki's candid confession.

"Please don't lea..." But Sae shut door and returned to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gomen, Yuki . . . . . . . . "

* * *

Sae didn't sleep one wink that night, the bags under her eyes being the result the next day. As for Yuki, the effects of a hangover now began. The pounding in her head not fading away, and feeling like throwing up, but can't soon woke her up in the afternoon. Passing through the hallway that separated their rooms, Sae heard Yuki's heaving. Trying to regain her composure, Sae went downstairs to make the sick angel some tea and then brought it to her room.

"Yuki-chan?" Sae gently knocked on her door and entered.

"Ughhhh? Oh, Sae-chan~~~"

"How you feeling? Here's some painkillers." Sae sat on her bed, handing her the medicine.

"Uahhwahh, I feel like crap." Yuki tried to sit up for her tea. Taking one sip, the pounding slightly decreased. "Aww, that feels better. Thanks."

"No prob, anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Half-way done with her tea, she suddenly remembered Sae's date. "Oh yeah, so how was your date?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Sae asked with a shocked tone.

"Remember what? Last night was a total blur." Surprised that Yuki didn't remember her confession, Sae took a pause as she tried to gather her thoughts together.

"Yuki-chan, you sure you don't remember anything?" Sae tried to assure her newly discovered feelings for Yuki.

"Not one bit. God, my body feels like jelly." The two laughed together, making Yuki a bit happier, but also hurting her torso. Maybe Yuki was that drunk and her confession was just rubbish. But it only made Sae's suspicious increase more; there had to be more. Not wanting to get her hopes up too much, Sae decided to drop the subject.

"Phew, I'm gonna shower." Yuki, finally able to stand on her own, got up, patted Sae on the head, and went to shower. On the other hand, Sae still sat on Yuki's bed, planning her next move. Did she really want to find out more, or just leave the chips where they already lie? Meanwhile, Yuki stood in the tub, the cold water splashing away all the funk from last night's adventure. Her mind then began fishing for more info on what Sae was talking about. "Did I really do something?" she thought to herself.

~knock knock~ "Ne Yuki, wanna grab lunch?" Sae asked through the bathroom door, startling Yuki.

"Umm, sure."

* * *

Apparently, Sae took Yuki where she took Atsuko and Asuka yesterday. Today, the atmosphere was extremely eerie. There was no conversation, just complete silence. Yuki was still recovering from her hangover, but Sae was unusually quiet, starting to scare the hell out of Yuki. Wanting to read each other's minds so badly, the only thing they could do was stare down at their food, quietly stuffing their mouths. Yuki's eyes bugged around and saw Sae's hands shaking. Obviously, Yuki had done something last night. The suspense killing her, Yuki lifted her head, catching a glimpse of Sae's eyes, and broke the silence.

"Did I really do something bad last night?" Yuki said a little loudly, which drew some attention from the other customers.

"Yuki, it's nothing." Sae trying to avoid telling her.

"Don't give me that crap! You know someth . . . ~Kashiwagi!~" Suddenly someone called Yuki's name from across the room, interrupting them . Out of the blue, a cute girl in a Chanel suit came walking in her direction. By the looks of it, Yuki had no idea who she was.

"Kashiwagi-san, we meet again." the girl said. Yuki just nodded her head in agreement, while Sae was looking at the confused Yuki. "We sure had fun last night."

"_What the fuck did I do last night?_" Yuki shouted in her mind, raising her eyebrows.

"Eeto, Yuki-chan, you okay?" Sae decided to speak up.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Watanabe Mayu. Yoroshiku." And then it hit her. Yuki now remembered what she got kicked out for. This was the girl from the bar, and in the bathroom.

"Miyazawa Sae, yoroshiku."

"M-Miyazawa? You're the one Atsuko went out with?" Damn, things just got worse. That was the last thing Sae wanted to think about. The sound of this Atsuko girl made Yuki's mind boggle. Mayu then turned her head back to Yuki who was still fishing in her brain.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello. Here's my number, if you wanna meet up. Oh, and Sae, call Atsuko, she misses you." Mayu bent down and gave Yuki a kiss on her cheek, leaving a lipstick mark and gave Sae a wink. Sae looked at Yuki in disbelief. For a moment, Sae was about to cry, but tried to shake it off. Instead of questioning her, Sae congratulated her.

"W-wow, Yuk's. She's pretty hot. Didn't think you had it in you." She heard the weakness and jealousy in Sae's voice, her heart aching. Not wanting to see Sae's face, Yuki excused herself and ran from the restaurant. She ran through the customers, pushing some of the waiters to the wall, while Sae stood like a stone statue, wondering what just happened. Finally snapping out of it, Sae threw money at the cashier and ran after her. Unfortunately, the streets were packed. Yuki disappeared within seconds. Sae tried calling Yuki as she ran through every street and alleyway, asking strangers if they saw her. After running 10 blocks around the city, Sae rested at a bus stop to think of where Yuki would go. Meanwhile, Yuki ran to the park. She could feel her heart about to pop out from all that running. Thinking she escaped Sae for now, Yuki sat on the grass under the park bridge. Hearing the stream seemed to calm Yuki's nerves a bit. Yuki had never felt so lost in her life. What was she doing? While trying to think of what to do next, unexpectedly, a little pup came pouncing to her, wanting to play.

"Kawaii, you're a lively one," Yuki relaxed while she petted the puppy. "At least you don't have to worry about love. You just mate."

For a moment, Yuki wished she relied on instinct like animals, instead of having to think for herself all the time. Animals only mate, not having to worry about love. But her words then started to play over and over in her brain. Then she got to thinking, maybe that's all there is to it. Maybe she and Sae were just meant to be friends. Hearing footsteps on the grass, the pup then broke away to the approaching owner.

"Ah, bad boy. I'm sorry." she spoke to Yuki.

"It's okay, he's adorable." Unknown to Yuki, the pup's owner was Atsuko. Luckily, Atsuko didn't catch a look at Yuki's face the night she came home drunk; this be their first legitimate time meeting. Getting bored, the pup ran from the girls again.

"Oi! I better get going, nice meeting you. Bye!" Atsuko ran after her pup. Unable to catch up with him, the pup ran in front of someone, almost tripping the person.

"Where you going little buddy?"

"Oh, thank you," Atsuko panted, finally reaching them. "I'm so sor...Sae?"

"A-Atsuko! Um, hey." Sae paused and handed the pup to her. "Listen Atsuko, I'm really sorry about the other night, but I'm kinda in a hurry, have you seen Yuki?"

"Nope. Did something happen?"

"She just ran from me, it's cool, I'll take care of it. Jaa, nice seeing you!" Sae resumed her running through the intersection. For the next hour, Yuki walked herself home, since it being a while from the city back to the house. Not once did she bump into Sae. On her walk home, Yuki now knew what she was to do. Sae meant too much to her for Yuki to destroy their friendship just because of what SHE wants. On the other hand, Sae was out of breath. With her options and energy running low, she decided to call Yuki one last time; still no answer. The tone on the phone made Sae's head spin with frustration and worry. Where could Yuki have gone?

"Yuki...~breathing heavily~ where are you?" Sae knelt down by a closed manga shop. She finally let her tears flow out, not caring if anyone saw or not. Too busy dealing with her anguish, a ringing from her pocket snapped her out of her trance.

"H-hello?"

"Sae-chan . . . "

"YUK'S! God, where are you?"

"At home, I walked. But anyways, just come home. I gotta tell you something."

"Me too, see you there." Hanging up, Sae felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Even though she was extremely pissed at Yuki for leading her on a wild goose chase, she was just glad that Yuki was safe. Sae hailed for a cab and rode home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tadaima . . . . . " Sae's empty words echoed throughout the bottom-house as the door creaked open. No response. The atmosphere feeling awkward again, Sae searched around downstairs before heading upstairs. After going through every room, Sae reached Yuki's room to find the girl sitting on her nightstand.

"Yuki?"

"Sae-chan, you're home." Yuki spoke with a low voice. "*Sigh..we need to talk."

"Plea.."

"No this important," Yuki cut her off. "Yosh! I'm gonna be frank. Sae, for the last 3 years, I...I starting developing "feelings" for you, and it eventually turned into love. But now I realize that you're my best friend and nothing more. I can't be selfish anymore. So you don't have to worry about me anymore. Well...that's all I had to say. Boy, it's finally off my chest!...Sae?"

All Sae heard was "love" and "nothing more." She felt like she was just shot down, keeping her head lowered and clenched her fists. Sae didn't want it to end like this, but was too shaken to look at Yuki. Ignoring her calls, Yuki was afraid she said something wrong, and lifted Sae's head to see the tears flowing down her cheeks. This sight shocked Yuki completely. She had never seen Sae so...so vulnerable. Usually, Sae always kept her cool in any situation, but now, she finally lost it. Yuki moved her thumb to wipe away her tears. Then, Sae shot her tear-filled eyes to Yuki,

"Please...please don't give up on me." Sae begged, then out of nowhere, Yuki felt something soft press against her lips, opening her eyes to see Sae so close to her face. Automatically, Yuki moved her lips against Sae, sending electricity through their bodies. Despite kissing hundreds of times, this one felt so different. She felt all of Sae feelings spill into one big mess. Regaining her senses, Yuki pulled away from Sae's lips, disappointing the ikemen. Yuki's brain and heart went on overload as she tried to grasp onto what was happening. Her wish was coming true. Unable to bring herself together, Sae broke down to the floor, feeling rejected.

"Sae-chan, I love you." Those words weaseled its way into Sae's heart and stayed there. All Sae did was stare into Yuki's deep brown eyes, searching for more answers. She then shot her head down in doubt, thinking Yuki was just feeding her lies. But then the angel's hand cupped Sae's cheek and kissed away her tears. Sae opened her eyes to see warmth and tenderness staring down at her. Contemplating her next move, Yuki then slipped her hands under Sae's arms and lifted her up. This time, Yuki initiated the kiss, her emotions finally unraveling. Both soft lips rubbed against each other, hearing their lips tenderly make noises. Without a warning, Sae's feet began moving on their own, making them fall onto the bed. The ikemen hovered over Yuki, their lips not leaving each other once. Once Yuki won the battle with her tongue, she closed her lips and pulled apart for some air. Sae was still crying little by little as her stomach churned all around.

"Yuki...I'm sor..."

"Shh, you talk too much. I hurt you enough, let me show you my love." Yuki lifted herself and switched positions. This was a completely new experience for Yuki since she was the always the one that was dominated. She never took the first step. Sae gasped by her sudden courage, and she liked it. She gasped even louder as Yuki began sucking on her collarbone, one of Sae's special spots. Wanting all of her, Yuki slid her hands under Sae's shirt, revealing a lacy blue bra. Yuki planted kisses everywhere she could possibly think of, most of it being on Sae's chest. Her hands then wandered downwards, reaching the denim pants Sae wore. She unzipped them, which allowed her with further access to Sae's treasure. While Yuki was playing the master, Sae let out sighs of pleasure with every kiss and lick, slowly feeling her juices build up. These noises were all new to Yuki; she never thought Sae could sound so girly. Starting to shy away, Yuki took off her own shirt and pants, leaving only her undergarments. This seemed to give Sae some relaxation. Even though the two had sex several times in the past, this felt like their first, and Yuki wanted it to be perfect. Yuki gleamed down at the beautiful body under her. Not wanting to hold back anymore, Yuki unhooked Sae's bra, seeing her small, but perky breasts, and her panties went next. Instantly, Yuki saw the ikemen's glistening treasure. She leisurely licked her lips since Sae did look absolutely yummy. Sae then finally found some courage in her and placed her hands behind Yuki and unhooked her bra. Her perfectly rounded breasts bounced in their freedom. A new sensation then hit Yuki as Sae's tongue circled around her right breast, avoiding the hard nub. Yuki let out a sigh of relief since she had been working up her wetness from pleasing Sae. Going back and forth, Sae traveled up her neck and met her lips. Getting lost in her own pleasure, Yuki remembered it was her turn to show her love so she broke the kiss and nipped on Sae's little mounds. The room quickly filled with the scent of sex, their hormones going off the charts. Apparently, Sae loved being teased as Yuki's fingers crawled down and touched her treasure, collecting the warm fluid.

"Ahh, Yuki-chan..Yuki wait. It's not fair..." Sae picked herself up from Yuki's pleasuring and gently pushed Yuki over. Sae didn't want to be the only one feeling good. She resumed her kissing as she tantalized Yuki's big breasts. Just like Sae, Yuki thought this was unfair and decided to position herself so that they were both sitting up. The two held each other in their arms, gazing into their eyes, feeling happier than ever. Sae curved her lips and showed her infamous smile, turning Yuki's stomach inside-out. Once again, Sae was on the verge of crying as she stared into her eyes, so many emotions bouncing in her heart. Unable to wait, Yuki kissed Sae in order to distract her, and slipped her fingers inside. Sae released a muffled groan as Yuki's fingers touched so many places inside. Releasing her breast, Sae's hand then slipped inside of Yuki. Both of their insides felt so different to each other now. Pushing in and out, they leaned in and touched their foreheads, breathing in each other's faces. They were working up quite a sweat as they both wanted to love each other. Increasing their ministrations, Sae, overflowing with pleasure and love, couldn't handle it anymore.

"Yuki, I-I can't hold it..."

"S-Sae-chan...I lov...AHH!" With one final push, time seemed to freeze. Euphoria fluttered through both figures, arching their backs, never feeling better in their lives. Both of their feelings were now exposed, and just glad it was done. Coming back down from their high, the figures collapsed onto the bed, their pants and sweat mixing. Yuki laid her head on Sae's chest, her heartbeat almost putting her to sleep when she felt Sae sigh.

"Yuki, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Yuki pressed her body down on Sae. "And from now on, you're mine, and I'm yours."

"I love you, I really do." The words came out of her mouth with pure honesty and love.

"I love you too." Their naked bodies hugged each other, and not too long, the girls became victims of sleep. From now on, this was the beginning of their new life.


End file.
